


Climax

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Educating Nikolaj [5]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, GWEN AND NIK ARENT ACTORS OR MARRIED, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: As Graduation approaches will Gwendoline and Nikolaj's relationship come out? Where will their future lead?





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Capucine to help her de-stress!
> 
> Same as the last 4 parts warnings apply. Kudos, Comment and Enjoy. Pure. Xx

Nikolaj was stood in front of the mirror in his light blue suit and white shirt. He had made it to Graduation. He had found out he had received a 1st class honours degree in Criminal Law and was overjoyed. He was on his way to the university to pick up his robes and go to the Cathedral where the ceremony was taking place.

‘Fillippa, Safina we have to go.’ Nikolaj called to his daughters who were his two guests at the ceremony.

‘We’re here’ They both called looking smart.

Nikolaj and the girls made their way to campus where Nik picked up his cap and gown they walked down to the cathedral where the girls insisted on taking pictures of their father next to the Gothic building before they hurried off to find their seats inside. 

Nikolaj took his place in the queue before Pete patted him on the shoulder.

‘Alright mate.’ Pete said.

‘Yeah, just can’t believe we’ve done it.’ Nik replied. 

‘You don’t say.’ Pete said under his breath as he spotted a whiff of blond hair manoeuvring the crowds. 

‘Nik found you. Just wanted to say how proud I am of you and I can’t wait to see what you do in the future.’ Gwendoline said as she approached him.

‘Me neither.’ Nik replied knowing he was going to ask Gwen something tonight.

‘Good, I’ll see you in there.’ Gwendoline replied with a seductive glint in her eyes.

‘I knew you were shagging her.’ Pete said as Gwen walked away causing Nik’s head to sharply turn.

‘What!’ Nik hissed at Pete.

‘Well I was in town months ago and saw you wrapped around a blonde lady in the White Hart when I was with the missus and when you went missing in the library I went looking for you and heard some moaning and found you in a compromising position with the same woman and excused myself. I never knew it was Professor Christie. I thought you were shagging Jacinta from class.’ Pete said quietly with a chuckle.

‘Jacinta? 23 and is very high maintenance. Not my type I’m afraid. We’ve been seeing each other for months and she agreed to be my girlfriend two months ago but were trying to keep it quiet until after today to not jeopardise her career.’ Nikolaj said hoping it could stay between him and his friend.

‘It’s okay, I get it don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.’ Pete said not seeing the person lerking in the shadows behind him.

The group took their turn to go and receive their degrees from the Chancellor of the university and sit down before the head of department made a speech. This is when a voice overcame the sound system.

‘You could have at least told me Gwendoline.’ A voice said.

‘I’m sorry okay we were waiting until the perfect moment.’ A feminine voice replied.

‘So you never thought of saying ‘Hi Alf you know your my best mate well you know the gorgeous Danish warrior in my classes Nikolaj, well we’re a couple. I had to find out after hearing you go at it in your office and from Nikolaj after his mate worked it out.’

At this point all eyes were on Nikolaj who flushed in embarrassment.

‘I'm sorry, okay we’re gonna come out with it tonight as his daughters are here and he wants me to meet them. Please don’t make anymore of a fuss Alfie.’ Gwendoline pleaded.

‘I won’t don’t worry. Just feel hurt I had to find out not through you telling me yourself. Don’t worry, I am very happy for you Gwendoline.’ Alfie replied.

At this they both walked in with all eyes going to Gwendoline who looked at a pained Nikolaj and an angry looking boss.

‘Thanks for that little insight Professor Christie. I’d like a meeting with you about your proclivities in your office. And the next time you and Professor Allen have a domestic remember you have a microphone on.’ The chancellor remarked unimpressed.

Gwen looked down and spotted the microphone attached to her robes and blushed at everything that was heard before sitting down with her head held low.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch and Nik went outside to meet with Gwen and his daughters. 

‘I am so sorry Gwen.’ Nik said to Gwen as he approached her.

‘It’s not your fault id just wished that Alfie hadn’t outed it today. Said Gwen as Nik embraced her.

‘Well we don’t have to hide now.’ Nik remarked as he looked into Gwen’s eyes. ‘Anyway, there are two people I’d like you to meet. Gwendoline these are my daughters Fillippa and Safina, Girls meet my girlfriend Gwendoline.’

‘It’s lovely to meet you’ Fillippa said looking at her dad’s big smile on his face.

‘Pleasure.’ Safina said getting the square of her dad’s new girlfriend. ‘Ooh are they Louboutin's?’ The fashion mad teenager said causing the adults to giggle.

Soon enough it was time to return to campus where there were pictures being taken and there was a champagne reception. Gwendoline left to have a short meeting with her boss and returned after half an hour.

‘How’d it go babe?’ Asked Nik.

‘Well I’m on probation but I've kept my job and seeing as you’ve now graduated there is nothing wrong with our relationship as we’re consenting adults but I've got to go on a course for ‘propriety in the workplace’. Gwen said with relief.

‘Thank God! Can we just enjoy the rest of the day then?' Gwen nodded at Nik who took her hand in his. 

Gwen and Nik went on enjoying the day and left to go to the restaurant they had a reservation at after returning their robes.

After Gwen went off to use the toilet Nik turned to his daughters to ask them a question.

‘Right I’ve found a place nearby and they’ve offered me a job and I’ve put an offer on a house and it’s been accepted, do you think it's too soon to ask Gwen to move in with me?’ Nik asked the girls.

‘Dad, it's your life and you should go for it. Mum moved on and now should you. Fillipa replied.

‘I agree. She clearly means something to you.’ Replied Safina.

Nik smiled as Gwen returned to the table.

‘Well the future is now and I want to ask you Gwen if you’ll move in with me? I've found a lovely new house and I think we have got an amazing future coming.’ Nikolaj asked casually over dessert.

‘Are you serious, of course I would.’ Gwen replied giving Nik a kiss causing the girls to cringe.

The family went on with the meal before returning to Nik’s house where they turned on the TV only to watch a trailer for the very show that turned Nik down.

‘Do you know that was the very show that made me retire from acting? In this moment I sure am glad I did.’ As he looked down into Gwen’s sapphire coloured eyes Gwen smiled up at him in happiness.

The girls took themselves off to bed and shortly afterwards Gwen and Nik did the same. 

After getting to the room they slowly started to kiss. Gwendoline removed Nikolaj’s tie before making quick work of the fiddly buttons on his shirt. Nik then decided to take the zip on the back of Gwen’s red dress letting it fall from her.

‘Oh you’ve started wearing a bra again my vixen.’ Said looking hungrily at her red lace covered breasts.

Gwen giggled as she pushed Nikolaj back onto his bed climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply. Gwen’s hands ran down his chest tickling as she did so before her hands came to his trousers. Teasingly undoing his belt and flies before Nik kicked his trousers off. Gwen regained her position on top of him, grinding her soaked core into Nikolaj’s growing boxers. Nik sat up and began to undo Gwen’s bra. Allowing her heaving breasts freedom from the lacy material. Nik then laboured touches on Gwen’s breasts tweaking her nipples causing her back to arch. Gwen pulled him close to kiss him deeply before his head sank to pepper kisses on her breasts taking one in his mouth to suck as he pinched the other. Gwen gasped out loud after he playfully nipped her breast. Nik pulled away with a smirk on his face and flipped Gwen so she was now on the bottom.

‘I want you soon, not after I've finished playing with you.’ Nik said as he started to pepper kisses down her body and got to her lace covered woman hood. Grasping it with his teeth Nik removed the piece of material until it Gwen was completely naked on the bed in front of him. Gwen teased Nik even further by opening her legs exposing her full womanhood.

‘My vixen.’ Nik growled as he sank to his knees and captured Gwen’s clit in his mouth. Nik sucked on the already engorged nub and feathered his tongue lightly in circles around it causing Gwen to whimper. Gwen’s senses were even more heightened when he inserted his tongue into her causing her to stifle a scream. Nik looked up at her with a devilish glint in his eyes as he inserted two fingers inside her aching centre. Within minutes Gwen was convulsing around him as her orgasm hit. 

‘We aren’t quite finished yet my vixen.’ Nik said as he removed his boxers allowing his erection to seek its escape from the tight material.

Nik got back on the bed and pulled Gwen’s leg over his shoulder and entered her already soaked pussy. Gwen’s head was driven further back into the pillow as Nik fucked her the deepest she had ever felt. Nik looked into Gwen’s eyes as he made love to her as he pulled himself almost fully out before plunging back even quicker. As what felt like a lifetime Nik and Gwen were furiously fucking as their orgasms were on the edge. 

‘Fuck Nik, I cant last much longer.’ Gwen said beneath him weak.

Nik pushed his hand onto her clit and triggered her Climax as his own hit. The feeling of this made their senses go into overdrive and Nik collapsed on top of Gwendoline.

‘I love you.’ Nik heard Gwen say into his hair.

Nik looked up. 

‘I love you too.’ He said as he captured her lips with his. 

FIVE YEARS LATER

Nikolaj looked out into his back garden at the site of his wife of four years Gwendoline playing with their two and a half year old son Erik with his older sisters. Nik looked happily at his wife in happiness knowing he wouldn't change anything about their lives. A sentiment Gwen returned. Nik went out to join his wife and sandy haired, blue eyed little boy and sat down. He was happy that he'd been a naughty student and Gwen had punished him. After all it had ended with the life he never thought he would ever have. His own slice of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> And you have reached the end of Educating Nikolaj. I hope you have enjoyed this little summer story which was only meant to be short but has grown to something I couldn't have seen before I started writing it and I'll be back soon with other stories and the next chapter of Luck. 
> 
> -
> 
> Pure. Xx


End file.
